Plots of MotSS
by Rubles the Amazing Cookie Mom
Summary: There are many things I will introduce in Miracle of the Second Semblance that aren't in the RWBY canon. A lot of these things can be explained or assumed in the story...and while these can also be explained there, it would take too much space to do so. Here, you have an in-depth description of these things separated from the story without making the original story boring.


In MotSS, individual Grimm are ranked in three different ways. These are the Combat Rank, Utility Rank, and Age Rank.

The **Combat Rank**, or CR, is decided by placing it within one of ten letter ranks, labeled with letters of the Valean alphabet. Starting at G, it goes backwards until it reaches A; more powerful Grimm will then be classified as S, S2, or S3 depending on their danger level (S3 for the most powerful). There is a hidden class, S4, that only Ozpin knows of; this class is solely occupied by none other than Salem. Each rank then has 5 additional levels, except for Rank G (which most feel doesn't need any). Like, the letter ranks, each level counts backwards; therefore, the first rank after G is F5.

Each species of Grimm has a Base Combat Rank, or BCR. Depending on the species of Grimm, they can be classified as having a higher CR than their BCR. Most species can increase by up to five, though a few have been known for having lower or higher diversities. In addition, different types of the same species (like the Alpha) have a BCR right above the highest CR of the lower-ranked Grimm. For example, the Beowolf is a Rank F-2 Grimm with a diversity of 5, making the Alpha Beowolf a Rank E-2 Grimm.

The **Utility Rank**, or UR, is decided under the same kind of system as the Combat Rank, but with 3 levels for all species of Grimm as opposed to 5 for most. As opposed to CR's S-Tier classifications, A1 is the highest possible Utility Rank capable of being given to a Grimm, while F3 is the lowest. What the Utility Rank shows is the Grimm's ability to perform outside of combat in any manner. The Boarbatusk, for example, is Rank C3 due to its ability to destroy concrete walls with little to no trouble.

The **Age Rank**, or AR, is both the most and least simple to categorize. Unlike the other two, this Ranking system only uses 5 numbers, and counts forwards instead of backwards. What makes it less simple is that each individual Grimm has one, and it only increases with their age. Generally, Grimm with an AR of 5 are also given the label of "Ancient".

Combat Rank G - Cannot fight at all, even to defend itself. It is useless in terms of combat prowess, but should still be put down mercilessly like any other Grimm.  
Combat Rank F - These Grimm are capable of fighting in groups. A single Aura-less human cannot take it down alone, but a group is more than capable of putting it down. They make for easy target practice for a Hunter or Huntress, but no one should ever be cocky when facing one.  
Combat Rank E - Anyone capable of taking one or more of these down by themselves deserves an enrollment in one of the four Academies, if they aren't already attending. Some communities see defeating them as a rite of passage.  
Combat Rank D - A single one of these Grimm can very likely annihilate an entire town or city if there are no Hunters or Huntresses present. Those still in training, even at the prestigious academies, should never face one alone.  
Combat Rank C - These Grimm are capable of wiping out groups of non-Aura military forces if there are no Aura users present. Only a licensed Hunter or Huntress (or someone incredibly lucky) is capable of taking one down by themselves, and those in training must take them on as a group.  
Combat Rank B - Only teams of licensed Hunters and/or Huntresses can take these  
Combat Rank A - Only the most seasoned of Hunters and Huntresses have what it takes to battle against these Grimm. Grimm at this Rank and higher can spawn less-powerful Grimm. The most common of this Rank is the Grimm Dragon, one of which had been used to attack and destroy Beacon Academy.  
Combat Rank S - Behemoths capable of removing entire barricaded cities off the map by themselves. Before Dust, these beasts _always_ took army-sized levels of casualties with them.  
Combat Rank S2 - Known only through legend, Rank S2 Grimm are thought to be purely aquatic or subterranean. Only one person, Richard Mobius, had ever supposedly lived an encounter with one of these Grimm; most people thought him a liar, though, as he was stated to haven been quite drunken and delirious several weeks later.  
Combat Rank S3 - Like the Rank S2 Grimm below it, Rank S3 are only known through legend...though these are more through speculation than fables. Believed to be the size of a continent, the potential arrival of these Grimm brings only Armageddon, and only the greatest of miracles would be capable of tipping the scale back into humanity's favor.  
[CLASSIFIED] Combat Rank S4 - Salem is the most dangerous entity on Remnant. Sporting a vast intellect, the darkest of magics, a deep hatred for humanity, and the inability to cross into the afterlife, the final battle for humanity's future is inevitable...and tipped largely against our favor. She...also hates coffee. - Ozpin

Utility Rank F - Their only use is in combat, if any exists. They have little to no ability to affect fortifications other than through brute strength.  
Utility Rank E - Also known as Starvers, these Grimm tend to wear their enemies down with attrition; destroying crops is a common activity from these beasts.  
Utility Rank D - These Grimm have been known to dam up or contaminate rivers. Due to this, it is mandatory for aspiring Hunters and Huntresses to have survival training drilled into them at a young age, later being perfected while attending an Academy.  
Utility Rank C - Also known as "Cancer" Grimm, UR C Grimm have been known for their ability to quickly spread disease in unimmunized towns. Areas known for having this Utility Rank of Grimm are difficult to populate. Other Rank C Grimm are known for their ability to effortlessly destroy fortifications that lesser Grimm are incapable of dealing with.  
Utility Rank B - Anyone reported to have been near a known poisonous Grimm of this Rank is either abandoned, quarantined, or outright killed. The Massacre of Kataishi, while brutal, was necessary; if it had not taken place those many years ago, Mistral would not be standing, and it stands as a lesson to humanity to not let such an outbreak happen again. Another area of this Rank is for those Grimm that are capable of doing disastrous things to cities in other ways, such as massive power outages and earthquakes.  
Utility Rank A - Though the miasma in the Land of Darkness is not truly harmful to humans, there are many pockets that contain such dense amounts of miasma that breathing it in even slightly is enough to kill you. A common tip from survivors of the Land of Darkness is to not kill the Grimm; not only will you not attract more Grimm to your location, but you'll also know what areas to avoid as even the Grimm are not immune to it.

Age Rank 1 - The youngest of their species, they are typically seen as stupid and lacking of any restraint. They are rarely seen outside of the Land of Darkness, likely gaining experience in the areas it knows are safe.  
Age Rank 2 - Average. Though it shows restraint and some experience, it is still animalistic and more often than not charge in without a care for its safety.  
Age Rank 3 - Grimm at this stage know how to read their opponents and dodge their attacks. They also know how to use their bodies in ways that would seem unconventional to many of their enemies.  
Age Rank 4 - There are not many Grimm of this Rank that haven't suffered a scar from the battles they've been in. It is far more intelligent than younger Grimm, and will use this intellect to trick its human enemies in various ways.  
Age Rank 5 - Trying to defeat this Grimm in a battle of wits will only spell your ultimate demise. Also called "Ancient Grimm", they have survived many battles and will use their experience to annihilate their enemies.


End file.
